Talk:Relena's Challenge!/@comment-70.50.119.75-20161122214231/@comment-29349735-20161123095843
The best teams in EH in terms of point gain and reliability are, at the moment, in order of effectiveness: * Passion 800% Salvo, Letta, 2x Celestial Oracle, Oracle Chair (or another Celestial Oracle). * Relena, Nagatsuki, 3x Dark Unleashers * Mummu, Letta, 3x Passion Unleashers (not Arpa). These teams beat every other team out there in advanced EH, but for obvious reasons even most top 100 rankers don't have them. For the same reason that Relena or the Oracles are out-of-reach for many veteran players, the "standard" team of 2x salvos, buffer, and 2x unleashers will be out-of-reach for you for a long time. The same goes for most effective overkill teams. So, rather than focusing on Hrungnirs or whatever, I would instead recommend to focus on getting your foot into Advanced EH first. Get cards that can really help carry you through this mode, no matter what veteran players may say about them. For instance, Cosplay Vamp is pretty useless for most of us with overkill teams, but it can basically take out an Advanced EH team solo once its HP gets low enough. That is invaluable to you, so cards like this take higher priority than, say, getting 4 Hrungnirs and finding out that you don't have adequate support for them. Most of these cards are made more accessible by MyNet at R2000 or R1000, so your first focus is to get into these ranks consistently. Once you get there, prioritize powerful AoE and turn skipper cards like Cosplay Vamp or Sparky, as well as buffers and unleashers. Make sure to pay attention to SR cards as well, since they are sometimes buffers, unleashers, or even mini-salvos. Also pay attention to premium SR cards. While these cards are most easily obtained by cash players, you can get them with Ultimate Summon Tickets as well. Premium SR cards are often very good, with skills like 30% unleash, buff, or even salvo. If you see an event with two premium SR cards that would be helpful for you, make sure to use some Ultimate Summon Tickets for that. If you get cores, always save up for Legendary Summons. The current lineup has 2 different salvo cards (Atalanta isn't a particularly good one, but it's workable) that can eventually help you, Celestial is an okay buffer, and Sacred Amaterasu is helpful as a powerful AoE card to help you clear Elemental Hall on your non-overkill teams. Guaranteed UR is cheaper, true, but the lineup is truly random to the point that you have a high chance of getting a stinker, and even if you do get a useful buffer it's often not worth using a Mirror Maiden on compared to, say, Hiraga. Speaking of Mirror Maiden, do ABB as well - if you're decently active, 4 ABBs will get you a Mirror Maiden for the cards that's hard to get a second copy of. Once you can actually do Advanced EH, then it's time to start focusing on overkill. You can start by putting in a 4x hit card like Hrungnir first, and eventually moving up to salvos once you have enough cards under your belt. However, don't immediately go for the 2x salvo teams; quite a few people in the T300 still use 1x salvo, 1x buffer, 3x unleashers to great effect, and it's more important to get as many overkill teams as possible rather than trying to double-up on salvos on a single team. To summarize (with some additional points): * Don't worry about overkill at first. Prioritize getting into Advanced EH first, since that's a huge chunk of points even without any OK (even 100-150k is more than any AW). * Make sure that you can get R2000 consistently so you can grab the amalgamation items. Many amalgamated cards (like Cosplay Vamp) are godsends for new players. * Exchange cores for legendary summon tickets, not Guaranteed UR Tickets. * Keep an eye out for useful premium SR cards. Save ultimate summon tickets to get them when there's a good lineup. * Pay attention to event SR cards. Grab any that are: buffers, unleashers, mini-salvos (like Daredevil), or even mini-multihit cards. * Prioritize DMG turn skippers. Try to get AoE cards as well to make your first task of hitting advanced EH earlier. * Healers are actually useful for you. If you see a FAW healer that's easy to get, try to get it. Healing through advanced EH waves with a 40% proc healer is very good when you don't have better cards. * Basically ignore a lot of the ratings or criticism we give for newly released cards. Those of us with 4 overkill teams tend to rate cards more harshly than they really are for a new player. Reaper, for instance, might be pretty laughable for us but can be quite useful for you if you're just starting out. * Don't worry too much about overkilling until you can consistently do advanced EH in the first place. Getting into advanced is important, since it makes it SO much easier to hit R1000 or even R500 to get better cards or medals. * Once you can do advanced EH, prioritize getting an overkill team over getting a perfect overkill team. Having only one salvo card on a team is totally okay if it means that you can split your salvo cards between two teams. A few ideas for teams to get you through advanced EH before you start aiming for overkills. Note that a lot of these are cobbled together and are not optimal by any means, but use cards that might be more accessible to a newer player (since Buffers and Unleshers don't always appear): * Hrungnir, 4x Buffers (or replace some with unleashers) * 5x Buffers (or replace some with unleashers) * DMG Turn Skipper, Mix of Buffers and Unleashers * Cosplay Vamp, Healer, a bunch of other random cards. * 2 Sparkys, Healer, a bunch of other random cards. * 2x DMG Turn Skippers, 3x random (possibly SR) Buffers * Infinite proc AoE cards with Healer @LJCrew: It's not just Letta-Passion Salvo teams that Jhaamdath mentioned. 2x Salvo, 1x Buffer, 1x ST Unleasher, 1x Team Unleasher is also more reliable than that setup. Doubly so if the team unleasher is one of those fancy 2 proc elemental ones like Phantom X. There are other ways to setup a salvo team to have better 25m overkill chance as well.